The Sequel tp the necklace
by Hollyshan61299
Summary: This is right after the necklace by Guy de passont


**The Real Sinner (companion story to The Necklace by ** **Guy de Maupassant)**

"Oh my poor Matilda!" Jeanne said, " Mine were false! They are not worth over five hundred francs."

**The washed out color that's left on Matilda's face deserted her. The wrinkles on her shocked face turned white and her blood-shot eyes looked even redder. **

**" So…so… you mean to say that the necklace you loaned me, they were but only 500 francs and I've spent 3,800 francs to replace it? " stuttered Matilda, talking to herself rather than Jeanne. **

**" Oh, I am so sorry, I really did not know, and if I had known I-"**

**" You monster!" Matilda was shouting now, **

**" Your little piece of fake jewelry cost me 10 years to repay all the debt. For ten years, I worked until the last candle in the city went out and I got up every morning before the rooster was even awake!!" **

**Jeanne was not listening, she was more aware of the commotion she was causing in the park. Two rich ladies walked by them and they both hid their mouth behind their handkerchief and whispered to each other disapprovingly. She looked at Matilda and announced in a voice she hoped was sincere, " I'm very sorry dear, but I'm very busy today and I really should be going now. I would be very much obliged it if you come for tea tomorrow afternoon, say…at three o'clock, and discuss this matter more…privately?" **

**Matilda saw the sudden change of the tone in her companion's voice and remembered herself, and she tried to reply with equal dignity, "Of course, that would be delightful. I should be going now too, my husband would be wondering about my whereabouts. Now, one last thing, am I right to presume that the necklace will be returned to me?" **

"Thank you, it was so nice to see you again dear, see you tomorrow afternoon." And with that, Jeanne quickly strolled out of the park with her baby bouncing on her hips,

**Matilda stood there not knowing what to do. She promptly fell into a nearby bench and stared at the ground, digesting all the information she just gathered. She imagine her life if she was 3,800 francs richer. She would buy dozens of dresses and will have enough money leftover to buy jewelry as well. She imagined herself surrounded with ladies who threw envious glances at her. She smiled and peeked at the man next to her, who was trying to slide as far as he can from her. She suddenly sat up straighter and straightened her hair. _Now that I'm a rich lady, I should start acting like one too, _she thought. She slowly walked over to a man who was leaning against a carriage and asked him to take her home, only to humiliate herself when she realized that she didn't have any money yet. _Yet, _Matilda thought sweetly, _how wonderful it is to know that I will be rich soon. _She cast a look of disgust at a man, obviously homeless, as she walked by him, forgetting the fact that her dress was in the same shabby states as his. He saw her look and scowled back at her. His bright blue eyes dilated, as his face got redder with anger. He started trembling and his shabby hat fell off, revealing surprisingly white eyebrows. Matilda thought that the best thing she could do was to get out there as fast as she can. **

**The first thing Jeanne Forestier did when she got home was to look for the necklace. She found it in the back of her closet, covered with dust. Now that she knew the real value, the necklace seemed more beautiful and elegant than she imagined it was. _Oh, I do wish I had worn this before, now I'll jut have to give it back to her, _thought Jeanne. Her husband, Marc came in the room. He had a troubled look on his face as he spoke, and his voice shook from nervousness, " What are you doing with that beautiful box, my dear?" **

"**I'm going to give it to Matilda." She said, and explained why.**

**He exclaimed suddenly, " Wait!! Did you just say 3,800 francs? Oh dear, I must tell you something first, you know Mr. Ruche from the bank? Well do you remember how I borrowed 4000 francs to buy that beautiful carriage with extra space for the baby? I checked in my account today and found that I only had 200 francs in there. I was thinking of dismissing the maid to pay back the debt but now that I know the value of that necklace, well maybe we can sell it!" **

**Mrs. Forestier looked stunned. " Debt!! Oh dear. Please say you were joking! Oh please do!!" she begged " what will other people say when they find out that we are in debt! NO they must not know." **

" **Calm down my dear, I'm sure if we sell the necklace, nothing will happen."**

" Oh of course, the necklace, but what will I tell Matilda, she must not know 

the truth. Besides, you can sell all my fake jewelry, but not this beautiful one!!"

**" We shall tell Matilda that it was stolen by a thief and if sell all the other jewelry, it will be too suspicious!!" **

" Yes well, that's an excellent idea and you do have a point" 

**_Oh I do hope Matilda never sees the necklace after its been sold, _hoped Jeanne. **

**The familiar sound of the old bell, above the church, rang three times. _She will be here soon, _thought Jeanne. As she was thinking, her doorbell rang. She heard the maid welcoming her guest and telling her to come up to Jeanne's room. Jeanne quickly hid the box under her bed and stood up, her back facing the door. When Matilda came in, Jeanne turned around and sadly said " Hello Matilda, I am glad you came. There is sad news I must share with you. I'm very sorry dear but the necklace; it was stolen about a fortnight ago." Jeanne watched Matilda's changing expression with guilt. Silence passed. The silence was worse to bear than any noise and it felt like there was a heavy shawl suffocating her. **

**Then Matilda finally spoke " But…But…you must find the thief! You must get the necklace back!" She felt like her world had just collapsed. Tears blinded Matilda so she did not see Jeanne's guilty face. Matilda ran out of Jeanne's room, into the main hall and out the door. Jeanne stared after her in complete horror, unable to move.**

**The cold stinging November air hit Matilda's face as she ran into the street. She bumped into something and looking up, she saw that she ran into an elderly man. He was a very tall, and wore a splendid black suit and a shiny black hat. He had white eyebrows and white mustache and his bright blue eyes shone like a cat. **

" **Pardon me, monsieur." She muttered. **

" **It's quite alright, umm…do you happen to know the house that match the address of 78 Lafitte street, mademoiselle?" **

" **Why… yes," she said, pointing to the house she just came out of.**

" **It's the house right behind you." **

" **Really, well than thank you very kindly. I believe you just came out of there," he looked up and down her dress, which was fading in color and was patched in several places.**

" **do you happen to be Jeanne Forestier?" he asked doubtfully.**

"**No, but I do know that she is in the house right now." Matilda replied bitterly. **

"**Oh well, thank you very much for helping me." **

**He walked up the elegant stairs to the front door, he rang the bell and a maid immediately opened the door for him. She led him into a fascinating parlor where Mr. and Mrs. Forestier were sitting. They both stood up upon seeing his entrance. **

" **Hello Mr. Bushier, it is wonderful to see you today. Please have a seat." The old man sat down and asked for the necklace and soon, he was walking out the door with it, his wallet feeling considerably lighter. **

**2 years latter, after the necklace has been long forgotten by Jeanne, she received a letter that said the following: **

**Dear Mr. & Mrs. Forestier,**

**I do hope you remember the diamond necklace you sold to me for 3,900 francs. Well, the clasp recently broke and I took it to my jeweler and we found out that the necklace was not a genuine one. I am sorry to trouble you but I seem to find the need for you to pay me 3,900 francs back for the necklace. I am hoping to receive this check by a fortnight, or otherwise we'll see each other in court. **

** Thank you,**

** Mr. Bushier **


End file.
